Dark Water
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: A sort of spin off from the Magic AU I am working on... only with a dark twist.


**Some Dark MerLance AU**

"Keith, you don't have to do this," said the only person Keith could even hint at being a friend.

"Don't I, Shiro?" he demanded. "This _thing_ is hunting us! I am going to go stop it."

"But, _you,_ Keith?! Damnit, why does it have to be you?"

"Because I am the only one who knows where to look. And…" he glanced at the place where Shiro's arm was supposed to be, "And I am the only one who is able." He paused and looked at his friend looking up from the harpoon. "I'm sorry, Shiro."

Shiro nodded. He knew that he couldn't change Keith's mind now. He turned and closed his eyes. "Be safe, brother."

"Hmnf," Keith replied before shoving the small boat away from the dock.

He sighed and shoved off waving at Shiro before taking up the oars and rowing out to sea, harpoon at his foot and a look of determination on his face. He had to protect his tiny village even if no one there gave a damn about him. Well… except Shiro.

Keith's mother had left when he was still an infant. He didn't know why but his father had said that she had her important reasons. Keith couldn't help but wonder what was more important than her own child but learned to not ask again. He could tell it upset his father so he didn't pursue the subject.

His father had been a mariner himself, taken when Keith was just a boy, by whatever this monster was that was devouring the people who went out to sea. Only bones often remained on ships that made it back to the harbor on currents. His father's boat had been among those to return but there were no bones on the ship, just a boat found beached after high tide receded one morning, leaving Keith alone to Shiro.

Shiro was a great big brother but he had been attacked too. He had lost his arm and said that the beast moved faster in the water than anything he had ever seen. He was one of the few survivors and he had no idea how to explain his survival to anyone other than the grace of God.

That was the final straw for Keith Kogane. He had to do something about this beast that took his father and then maimed his brother. If it meant his life to spare the people then so be it. He would drag this monster to hell with him.

Before he knew it he was far out to sea, in the rough area of where Shiro had said he remembered being when the creature attacked. He wasn't in a fishing vessel as Shiro and his father had been but he was sure that if the beast thought then he would be seen as an easy target or at the very least a quick snack.

He was so distracted by his thought's Keith didn't realize there was a ripple growing in the water until something thumped against the side of his boat. He grabbed the sides of his boat and gritted his teeth. Keith moved quickly grabbing the harpoon at his foot and preparing for a fight. But the water was still again. He looked around the darkness and flexed his fingers on the harpoon.

Then the song started. It was more soothing than the wales songs and in an instant Keith knew what he was up against. Merfolk. The music was soft and sweet, lulling, and seductive.

He hadn't even realized he had been leaning over the side of his boat getting nearer to the water, until it was too late. A hand shot from under the choppy surface of the water and grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him into the water. The harpoon clattered to the floor of the boat as Keith was pulled under the waves.

Somehow he managed to take a deep breath before he was yanked underwater though honestly he didn't know how much good it would be. He let his eyes open, the salt of the sea water stinging painfully, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to at least see what it was that was going to kill him.

What greeted him was not what he expected. Sure he knew to expect a merfolk but not this. According to all he had heard it was females, mermaids, who hunted yet this swimming in circles around him was a clearly merman.

He had a single fin on his tail and he circled with tendrils that had glowing tips all around his tail and sprouting from the top of his head. He had dark eyes and blue surrounding the pupils and blocking out any of the sclera. He had a curious look on his dark face as he drew nearer, and Keith found himself too awed to do anything but watch as the merman swam closer.

Keith's very being demanded he get out of there as fast as he could, but even though his lungs screamed for air and even though the salt stung his eyes and the monster in front of him, beautiful though it may be, could clearly outpace him in the water, he couldn't even move his muscles. The gentle glow of the tendrils seemed to lull him into security.

When the merman was almost upon him he cocked his head then darted away. Keith looked about. He couldn't describe it but he had a deep desire to see the creature again. But he needed air so he started to swim back up for air. He caught a glimpse of the creature still swimming around him.

He had to breath. His lungs were burning and his vision was going dark.

He was almost to the surface. He had almost beached the surface when a fist grabbed his shirt again and yanked him back down.

He looked around frantically. The merman was a ways off. Was it him who yanked him down?

It had to have been him. He was the only being even remotely visible in the dark water. Even the fish that were often visible in this depth of the ocean seemed to have vanished.

Suddenly the merman was in front of him again facing him a few yards away and slowly flicking his tail. Only this time he looked much more like he was hunting…

His leisurely tail flick seemed to say that he knew his pray was at a disadvantage and he planned to use everything in his arsenal to gain the upper hand. Now Keith felt the fear loud and clear. The merman's eyes had changed to completely pitch black as he turned to fully face Keith. He heard a sound that resembled a growl, though under the water and with his blood pounding in his ears he couldn't quite tell.

Suddenly, the merman attacked, shooting forward in the water, mouth opening to reveal rows of razor sharp, spiked teeth. Keith backpaddled as fast as he could in the water, but it was nowhere near fast enough for something with the hunting skill and the speed of a predator of the habitat.

The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was the creature's teeth sinking into his neck and his blood mixing with the water around him.

 **Well there you go dark merlance! R &R**


End file.
